


Love Letter

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Elsa notices that the teachers have been kind of weird when it came to her and Anna, then Anna goes and dares her to write a love letter. Why? They didn't see eye to eye!





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Ever had a moment where everything just snaps into place? Where you were confused for so long and for some odd reason or another something insignificant just makes all the puzzle pieces fit together?

Elsa’s angry note taking stopped in the middle of a cursive e as everything just snapped together. Her body ran cold and her hearing disappeared. Her head felt light and she felt like jumping up and screaming.

She can hear her breathing now and everything seems to either stand still or move slowly. Her eyes look to the annoying redhead to her side. She was chewing on a pencil as her pen was scribbling down notes.

Anna Summers, the girl she for some reason couldn’t shake. Every year since middle school she and the redhead shared seats. All their assignments were with one another. Anything to do with school they were forced to work together or be next to the other.

Anna stops her scribbling and gives Elsa a side glance as she raises an eyebrow. She takes the pencil out her mouth, it’s slightly wet from her chewing, but that was Elsa’s fault. The blonde forced her to keep silent by making her keep something in her mouth. Not her fault she loved to talk to herself while concentrating. She needed expert opinions!

“The fuck you looking at?” Anna whispers and Elsa pulls her face. She could do without the cursing. She wanted the girl to just go back to minding her own business while she tested her theory.

“Not looking at you stupid, I’m thinking, you happen to be in my way,” Elsa grumbles and continues her note taking. She could feel her leg starting to bounce and she knows Anna is going to have something to say about that.

Over the years they have come to compromise the others behaviors. Anna will keep silent if Elsa sat still. They would work together professionally and use minimal words if any at all. Anna would do the talking and Elsa would do the research. Things were fine for the most part, but they did argue at least once a week.

Neither would admit that they actually enjoyed the banter. It was refreshing to actually have a deep meaningful conversation even if it was screaming most of the time.

In the start when they were still too polite to yell at one another about the things that annoyed them they did small things to make the other stop. Elsa started carrying candy with her that she would offer the redhead when she started talking too much and if Elsa was fidgeting or her leg was bouncing Anna would gently place her hand on the fidgeting part.

They only started actively growling at the other after once particular summer break in which puberty struck them hard and both were hormonal at the time. They had a love hate relationship. Out of habit Elsa still brings candy when they do projects and Anna would still place her hand on Elsa’s bouncing leg. Though it would be tighter and she could feel her nails dig into her sometimes.

“Elsa, Anna, dears please keep the chatting to outside of class,” their teacher said smiling and Elsa noticed that twinkle in her eyes she saw earlier that period when they were told about their next assignment.

Elsa bites her lip and scrawls something on a piece of paper before sliding it to Anna. The girl frowns and reads it.

_Have you realized that Miss White never scolds us when we talk?_

Elsa’s leg bounced slightly as she waited for a reply.

**_Now that you mention it, she’s never mean to us._ **

_She’s not the first teacher to be nice to us when we talk to each other. I mean when you talk to your reindeer friend, you get scolded immediately._

**_He has a name and it’s Sven, but yea that is weird._ **

_I was talking about Kristopher, but ok. Yes, it is really weird._

**_Kristoff, not Kristopher._ **

_Whatever._

“You two better not be writing love notes just after being caught talking,” Olaf said behind them as he grinned brightly. He was the only mutual friend between the two, but only because he was friends with everyone. If they wanted to be or not.

“Yea right, like I’d write her a love letter,” Elsa rolls her eyes.

“Oh please! You couldn’t write a love letter if your life depended on it Miss Snow Queen,” Anna tries hard not to laugh.

“I bet I could write a better love letter than any you’ve ever gotten,” Elsa huffs. Olaf is still grinning as he looked between the two.

“Ah old married couple stage, that’s the best one,” he giggles and they glare at him.

“We are not interested in one another,” Elsa says and he just shrugged. The talking stopped; they didn’t want to get reprimanded again so soon after being caught.

When the bell rang and they stood to pack up their stuff to go home Elsa noticed that Anna was staring at her.

“What?” Elsa grumbled and Anna looked pensive for a moment.

“I dare you,” she said and Elsa frowned.

“Dare me to do what?” She was confused.

“Write me a love letter,” Anna said and Elsa actively took a step back in shock.

“Why would I do that?” She asked and Anna slung her bag over her shoulder.

“You said you could write a better love letter than any I’ve ever gotten. I’ve never had you lie to me so it must be true, so prove it,” Anna said nonchalantly. Elsa just stared at her like she was crazy and she was!

“Unless you’re chicken,” Anna said making Elsa growl.

“Fine, get ready to have your heart strings plucked!” Elsa hissed and walked out.

**~Love Letter~**  


What was she thinking! Elsa slumped forward, thumping her head onto the desk in her room. She groaned at the pain, but that wasn’t much of a bother from what she had stupidly agreed to do.

She’s never written a love letter to anyone before. Now she had to make one and for Anna of all people! Why did she agree? How can Anna maker her do these things so easily?

She sighs heavily and sits back up rubbing the small red mark forming on her forehead. How was she to write a love letter to the person she hated? Elsa grumbled to herself as she stared at the note pad in front of her.

Hate was such a strong word, she didn’t like it. It wasn’t that she hated the redhead. Anna was just a little annoying at times. Elsa tilts her head and shrugs slightly. She wasn’t a bad person, always friendly and willing to help others.

Elsa straightens up and starts the letter like it should be. Like they were taught to start letters. Words start milling around in her head. The good things trying to push past the bad and she bites her lip to will herself to write the good.

_Dear Anna,_  
_I can’t believe I’m doing this, but you have left me no choice in the matter. I don’t even know where to begin!_  
_This is harder than I thought. I know what I should write and what I shouldn’t, but I don’t want this to be fake. There are things I like about you, in all honesty._  
_You’re very kind and I don’t give you enough credit for that. You have a way with people that I don’t. You know how to talk to them and how to behave… mostly. You could do with less swearing though. ___  
_I wish I was confident like you, to be able to talk and make friends. You have so much confidence and you’re really pretty. I mean it, you don’t have to try and have people like you because you just, I mean, everything about you just makes it so much easier to like you. ___  
_Your hair is a brilliant shade of red._  
_Your eyes are such a unique shade of blue, they’re teal actually._  
_Your freckles, I know you’re self-conscious about them, I do pay attention to you sometimes, but to me they remind me of constellations. You have the night sky practically tattooed on you and that is really amazing._  
_You’re beautiful is what I’m trying to say. Really beautiful._  
_You’re also so much smarter than you let on. I just wish you didn’t dumb yourself down for others, especially that asshole Hans. You can do so much better than him, Anna._  
_If I were to, “hypothetically”, be your partner; I wouldn’t make you wear what I want you to wear. I wouldn’t make you drop out of the sport you loved (I personally actually like baseball and you were really good too). I admit to watching at least a game or two of yours and was really sad you decided to stop playing._  
_You are your own person Anna, no one should change you. I miss how you were when we were younger. You didn’t take shit from others and you didn’t let anyone change you. Ever since you started dating Hans you became less of a person and more of a trophy._  
_That got a little off topic._  
_You know sometimes when we’re in class and you start talking I have this urge to stop you. At first it was to glue your mouth shut, but then I thought it be funny to just tickle you. Yes, I noticed how ticklish you are, you cannot deny that._  
_As I’m writing this and letting my mind wander, I have this warm sensation in my chest and frankly my lip hurts from chewing on it. I want to hug you; your hugs always look so warm. Everyone seems to enjoy your hugs, especially Olaf._  
_Now I have the urge to hug you and burry my face into your neck to blow a raspberry just to hear you squeal and laugh._  
_Is that weird?_  
_Am I being weird?_  
_I’m being weird._  
_But I don’t really care._  
_I love you._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Elsa._

A yawn escapes her and she folds the letter before placing it in an envelope. No way in hell she’s giving this to the redhead. It was too emotional, too intimate and frankly she doesn’t want the girl to think she’s crazy.

With a heavy sigh Elsa scribbles down a stupid little poem before heading to bed. It was nearly midnight and she was tired.

**~Love Letter~**  


“I’m deeply disappointed,” Anna tisks as she refolds the paper Elsa gave her in class. The blonde was too tired to care as she huffed into her arms as she lay on the desk.  


“Shut up, it’s harder than it looks,” she grumbles before the late bell rings. Elsa takes a deep breath as she sits up and gets out her notes as Anna did the same.  


The rest of the day was fairly normal. They didn’t argue or even talked to one another. Elsa was still pretty much tired and Anna was still feeling a little disappointed at not receiving the letter she had wanted. Compared to the others she had gotten over the course of high school Elsa’s letter was sub-par.

When they both packed up to end the day something slipped from one of Elsa’s books and into Anna’s just as she closed it. So when Anna got home and grabbed her books to do homework she tilted her head and frowned at the envelope sticking out between two pages.  


It wasn’t addressed to anyone so she opened it. It started with her name so she knows it’s for her. It started weird but turned really sweet and near the end her heart was throbbing. Reading who the person was that wrote it Anna set out in a dead sprint.  
**~Love Letter~**  


“Yes, yes, I’m coming hold your horses!” Elsa scowls as she walks to the front door. The furious knocking was driving her insane. She was ready to snap at the person as she practically ripped the door open only to stop as she saw a sweating and panting Anna. Her hands where on her knees as she was heaving.  


“Anna what are you doing here? We don’t have any assignments due in two weeks,” Elsa frowned. She watched as Anna took one last deep breath and straightened her back. She pulled out the letter from her back pocket and Elsa’s eyes widened.  


“Where’d you get that?” Elsa almost shouted as she went to grab for it.  


“I found it in one of my books. You lied to me Elsa,” Anna says still panting slightly.  


“I didn’t lie, it was hard and there was a reason I didn’t give that one to you in the first place,” Elsa huffed looking to the side.  


“What was your reason?” Anna asked.  


“I don’t know how love letters are supposed to go, but I know mine wasn’t much like in the movies,” Elsa shrugs as she held herself. She was feeling really insecure right now and Anna’s silence wasn’t helping. It was weird.  


“Elsa, there is no right way to make a love letter, it doesn’t have a format and rules,” Anna said softly making Elsa look to her in uncertainty.  


“What matters is that you wrote it for me. You were honest and sweet. The things you said were things I needed to hear. It’s a mixture of the personality I know about you and a side I didn’t realise you had,” Anna continued and Elsa bit her lip.  


“It’s the nicest love letter I have ever gotten,” she said softly as she looked to the letter in her hands. Elsa swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  


“I’m sure Hans could beat me,” she said and Anna giggled softly as she looked up. Her eyes were sparkling.  


“Han’s was an ass Elsa, we’ve been broken up for a while now,” Anna says making Elsa blink.  


“Wait what? I thought, you never said anything, which is weird,” Elsa says as she runs a hand through her hair.  


“I didn’t want to say anything, I was keeping the peace. The reason we broke up was that I was actually falling for someone else,” Anna admits making Elsa tilt her head.  


“Then why dare me to write you a love letter, in which I actually say that I love you, if you have feelings for someone else?” Elsa asked as her heart sank. It hurt and she wanted to be alone right now.  


“Because I needed to be sure I wanted to give my heart to this person,” Anna says with a small smile. Elsa frowned. She didn’t understand.  


“It’s you dumb ass!” Anna giggles and pulls Elsa into a hug. The action made Elsa startle and she took almost way too long to hug back, but the embrace was nothing short of amazing. Anna really did give the best hugs.  


The hug lasted really long and when they finally pulled apart Anna gasped making Elsa frown.  


“Our teachers have been shipping us for years!” She shouts and Elsa grins.  


“That’s what I was thinking when I mentioned them being so nice to us!” Elsa said and they both laughed. 


End file.
